Finally Able To Say
by SykotecAlpha
Summary: Larxene and Kairi have been harboring feelings for each other for more than awhile. They finally have the guts to spill during a stormy night. Larxene X Kairi Yuri Rated M In Case


Okay! So this is only my second fanfiction on here, and my friend has been telling me to upload another one for awhile. . . So I finally did. I'm sorry if there are any mistakes, I don't have a beta, I do the correcting myself, which is lame I might add, but anyways please. Review and I hope you enjoy. If you don't like the couple why are you here, fuck off if you don't :] Love you hunnies! xD

I DO NOT OWN KINGDOM HEARTS. Though if I did, it would be Yaoi and Yuri :D

* * *

Finally Able To Say

~With Kairi~

Kairi was standing by the ocean, looking out at the blue-gray sky, swirling with dark clouds. _'It'll rain soon'_, she thought, and after that it did start to really rain. Not rain, but pour down. Kairi started walking home not caring about her hair or clothes. She was never one to really care.

She finally got home, drenched, but unlocked the door anyways. She didn't have parents that ever stayed home or ever cared about her. Life was different than everyone saw on the outside for her. Kairi had a horrible home life, people at school picked on her and her only true friends were Roxas ,Sora, Riku, her older brother Axel, and then there was_ Larxene_. Kairi loved Larxene with a passion, but never had the guts to tell her. Then she started to picture Larxene and her, on the bed, in her room, with the lights out,doing the unthinkable making her moan lightly.

Ignoring her blushing face of the images that just ran through her head she threw her stuff to the side, kicked her shoes and ran upstairs to take a warm shower. Kairi knew that loving the same sex was a sin but she didn't believe in God. He didn't help her in any way. She didn't live with Axel so she had to work, feed and fend for herself. It was annoying.

~With Larxene~

Larxene was the average female student, well average wasn't really the word. She was popular, had a rich family, a luscious body and a life anyone would die to have. Those things meant nothing to her, though. She wanted love, she wanted_ Kairi_. Larxene had a boyfriend who bought her everything she wanted, gave her wonderful sex and was super popular, but he was never there. Larxene knew he had another girlfriend, she knew who it was, she just didn't care.

Larxene was standing on her balcony watching a little redhead as she stared out at the sea. She would have gone to talk to her, tell Kairi her feelings, but it started raining, and was forced back inside by her maid. Larxene wanted freedom, she wanted life, but most importantly she wanted the woman that captured her heart.

Larxene thought Kairi wasn't gay, she knew she would never want her. Not after the things she had done to her friends. Larxene ran with the popular crowd,so was forced to do things she never wanted to do, and it was because of her family. She had to make out with other people, tell the nerds to 'fuck off' even if she didn't want to. She even had to tell Riku and Sora, Kairi's two closest friends, that they were sorry losers that deserved nothing in life. She hated that day. . . It made Larxene want to end her life after she said had stared at her wide-eyed when she said that. . .

~Kairi~

Kairi remembered the day Larxene had said those things to Riku and had been so mad at Larxene she told her off. Kairi just ignored the thought though, only wanting to know Larxene as beautiftul, ravenous and uber sexy. Kairi walked up to her room wanting to go to bed after a warm bath, or shower. She walked into her room, it was all black. Black walls, black windows, everything was black, except for the blood red heart-shaped pillow she found in her locker Valentines Day awhile back.

Kairi walked over to her closet grabbed her black shorts, and black tanktop she always wore to bed, and a bra and pair of deep purple panties. Walking into the bathroom she threw the clothes on the black marble counter, she wasn't rich but her parents were. They were forced to give her a thousand dollars a month, but she could only use that on her home and bills while the money she earned was for food and clothes.

She walked over to the shower and turned it on, she decided on a shower instead of bath, since baths took too long and she wanted to go to sleep as soon as possible. Kairi stripped her clothes and was about to step into the shower when the doorbell rang. She pulled on her black robe and walked down the stairs to open the door. '_Who would be here at this time? Not Sora or Riku and definitely not Axel._' She thought as she opened the door to see the person she least expected to ever see.

~Larxene~

Larxene decided to make a move. She grabbed a light jacket, not caring that it was raining, some black shorts, and some flip-flops. She ran from her room, slid down the stairs on the handle and ran out the house with out closing the front door. She ran as fast as she could to her love's house, hoping she had gone home and not somewhere else.

She ran blocks of streets,probably for a mile or more. The person's house was on the outskirts of town and it was very far away from Larxene's, maybe even thirty-minutes away from the school. It was annoying to say the least ,with the rain pouring down, hard, the house far away and no car.

'_I'm so stupid_,' thought Larxene. She could have taken a car and said she was going to Marluxia's, but she hated lying to her parents unless necessary. She did know how to drive, and had a license, but was just to stupid to jump in the car. Finally making it to the house she was searching for, she looked into the windows and saw a dim-light in one of the windows, thanking the Gods above that her love was still up. Walking to the door she knicked and waited until someone answered the door, in a small black robe.

"Kairi, I need to tell you something."

~Kairi's POV~

Opening the door I looked out to see a soaking wet and dirty Larxene, standing there smiling, but out of breathe.

"Kairi, I need to tell you something." She looked at me longingly, I could see it in her eyes. I hoped she felt the same about me ,or why would she have come? It was all too confusing.

"Alright, go ahead. Tell me, or leave now." I instinctively pulled my robe closer together.

"Kairi. . . I-I. . . I love you Kairi. I have for a long time now. I think since the seventh grade. I'm sorry I couldn't ever tell you." She looked at me sadly. A look in her eyes that said _'she doesn't feel the same'_. She had another thing coming for her.

"I love you to Larxene. . ." I looked at her than moved out of her way. "Do you want to come in? I need to take a quick shower, but like I said quick."

"S-sure." She looked at me _unsure_ of herself or if she even should be here. Walking in I showed her to my room and told her to wait on the bed ,that if she wanted, she could take a shower after me. "Actually. . . I would rather take one _with_ you. . ." It was so quiet I almost couldn't here her.

"W-what? Did I hear correctly or did the great Larxene just say she wanted to take a shower with the lowly goth girl, Kairi?" I looked at her stunned.

"Yes. . . Yes I did just say that. I want to take a shower with you Kairi."

"Well alright then." I smirked grabbed her hand and pulled her to the bathroom with me.

~Larxene's POV(Larxene is the I, me ,not Kairi)~

I kissed Kairi passionately when we walked into the bathroom, trying to pull off my clothes as I stood there for maybe two minutes just kissing, no tongues. Finally being able to I slowly touched my tongue to her bottom lip, running it across it lightly, but then we had to break apart for air. Kairi's face was flushed to a scarlet red, rivaling her own hair color. "You've never done this have you?"

"Only once. . . but that was a long time ago. I do want this now though." She looked up at me and smiled a bit, pulling me down to meet her lips. We kissed with so much more fury and passion it was scary. I finally got my clothes off, and turning on the water to the shower pulled her in.

No one spoke after that, but we had the best night of our lives. We finally knew we loved eachother, which was a miracle in itself at all, and we got through to 'home base' in one night. Everyone at school thought it was gross and wrong, that I ditched the preps for my new found love. Marluxia even came and begged me to come back. I told him no, kissed Kairi infront of him, scared her friends a little and walked off to class with my lover on my arm. . . Yea life would be good.

~Kairi's POV~

Yea, life would be good for me. Finally. . .

* * *

Fave and Review :D I wanted to say Rate and Review xD Damn YouTube


End file.
